


The Sleeping Dictionary

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: French, M/M, Paris (City), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тома милая светлая квартирка на Монмартре, завешанная огромным количеством каких-то картин, заваленная книгами и журналами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Много французских слов. Надеюсь, из контекста их значение будет понятно. На всякий случай привожу словарь:
> 
> Merde - дерьмо  
> Voulez-vous coucher avec moi - хотите переспать со мной сегодня вечером?  
> Café au lait - кофе с молоком  
> Non/oui - нет/да  
> Dis - скажи  
> Regarde mes lèvres - смотри на мои губы  
> Bien - хорошо  
> S’il te plait - пожалуйста  
> Bon - здесь: вкусно  
> Con - мудак, идиот, пизда  
> Тю аппеле же - (ломаный французский) ты назваешь меня  
> L'élixir de ta bouche où l'amour se pavane - (строчка из стихотворения Ш.Бодлера “Sed non satiata”) губ эликсир твоих – волшебная страна (перевод - Е. Шешин)  
> En Français - на французском  
> La leçon est finie - урок закончен  
> J’ai faim - я голоден  
> Le jus d’orange - апельсиновый сок  
> Magnifique - великолепно  
> Сontinue - продолжай   
> Livre de lecture - книга для чтения  
> Salut! Je m’appelle Hercules. Et toi, tu t’appelles comment? - Привет! Меня зовут Эркюль. А как зовут тебя?  
> Ça va? - как дела?  
> Le petit déjeuner - завтрак  
> Эстимейт картины “Мороз в Живерни” Клода Моне по оценке Sotheby's - 4-6 млн фунтов стерлингов  
> Упоминаются стихотворения Поля Верлена “Тебя я помню на коне” и Артюра Рембо “Пьяный корабль”

Вслед за матерью в комнату входит худощавый рыжеватый француз, и Крис с ленивым ужасом думает: "И вот этому лягушатнику меня отдают?"  
\- Крис, дорогой, знакомься - это Том.  
Француз широко и зубасто улыбается, кивает и что-то квакает на своем гнусавом языке. Крис смотрит на протянутую ладонь, потом в лицо мужика, потом снова на ладонь.  
\- Бонжур.  
Француз морщится, словно Крис ему дохлую крысу под нос сунул, оборачивается к матери и что-то тихо и разочарованно бормочет. Мать сочувственно кивает и, сжав зубы, переводит:  
\- Том говорит: "Хорошо, что у ученика уже есть какие-то знания".  
Крис фыркает:  
\- Я еще "мерд" знаю.  
Том скукоживает рот в куриную жопку и вздыхает. Крис снова окидывает взглядом эту долговязую фигуру, начиная от идеально начищенных черных ботинок и заканчивая на небрежно уложенных кудряшках с медным отливом. И вот этот мсье будет учить его французскому. Иисусе.

Отец давно грозился, что возьмет Криса в ежовые рукавицы и заставит выучить французский. Крис отмахивался, гордо встряхивал пшенично-белой гривой и уходил бродить по Елисейским полям - для пьянства и снятия девушек и юношей вполне определенного толка знания языка не требовалось. Но папа грезил, что Крис займет приготовленный для него пост в посольстве. А для этого знание языка было ох как нужно.

И вот, мать находит этого.

Этот - ну, Том, - сразу после заявления про "мерд" отводит маму в сторонку, словно Крис может хоть слово понять в этом бульканьи, и долго и обстоятельно что-то ей втирает. Крис, все еще лежа в постели, потягивается со стоном и хрустом и садится, а после и встает, вовсе не стесняясь своей наготы. Французишка мгновение косится в его сторону, странно двигает бровью и вновь принимается за разговор с мамой. Крис победоносно хмыкает - пусть видит, каким должен быть мужчина. Неженка парижская. Круассан, блядь.

\- Я могу говорить на английский язык "Меня зовут Том", - улыбается этот, прости господи, учитель, когда Крис уже одет, а мама ушла к младшему - тот, наверное, всего пару часов, как домой вернулся, а ведь на часах уже десять утра, - что можешь говорить на французский ты?  
Крис смотрит, как Том отпивает горячий кофе из чашечки, аккуратно держа ее в тонких холеных пальцах, как не отрывает заинтересованного взгляда от своего ученика.  
\- Ну... Вуле ву куше авек муа.  
Том прыскает в чашку, коричневая капля повисает на кончике длинного точеного носа. В зеленовато-голубых глазищах мелькает удивление:  
\- Ты знать что значит?  
\- Типа того, - пожимает Крис плечами. Он слышал это в песне "Леди Мармелад" и не особенно заморачивался значением. Том многозначительно кивает и что-то буркает себе под нос с ужасно довольным видом.

Идея сожительства наверняка принадлежит Тому. Крис ни секунды в этом не сомневается - уж больно хитро смотрит этот рыжик, уж больно у него острый нос. Хотя, конечно, и с матери станется придумать такое. Но Крис все же уверен - это лягушатник учудил.

У Тома милая светлая квартирка на Монмартре, завешанная огромным количеством каких-то картин, заваленная книгами и журналами.  
\- Моне, - ухоженный длинный палец указывает на испещренный мелкими мазочками холст, - Ренуар, Дега, Мане...  
\- Еще Мане? - искренне удивляется Крис. Не очень-то похоже на первую картинку - ту, что в коридоре.  
Том смотрит сначала непонимающе, а потом узкие губы кривятся в улыбке. Крис готов ставить, что вежливости в ней в полтора раза меньше, чем снисхождения. Том тянет его за рукав в коридор, тыкает в мазню:  
\- Моне.   
Крис кивает, ошарашенный таким поведением:  
\- Ага.  
Том тянет его обратно, в гостиную, ловко переступает длинными ногами через стопки журналов, показывает на последнюю картину, на которой все не так… точечно:  
\- Мане.  
\- Аааа, - тянет Крис, - понятно...  
Ни хрена, конечно, не понятно. Видимо, разные периоды, или что там у этих художников. Да и вообще - от рыжего требуется обучение языку, а не живописи. Том, кажется, замечает, что Крис смотрит на картину все с таким же безразличием, как и в первый раз, и с силой взмахивает рукой, громко картавя что-то на французском. Ругается. Точно ругается.  
\- Эй, что ты сейчас сказал? - у Криса не получается так же ловко переступать через залежи макулатуры, и потому ровные стопочки рассыпаются, когда парень спотыкается о них. Том не реагирует на грохот, с которым толстые и тонкие книги падают на светлый паркет, продолжает идти в сторону барной стойки, отделяющей пространство гостиной от небольшой кухоньки. Крис сразу замечает, что плитой хозяин квартиры пользуется - несколько пятен на сверкающе чистой варочной поверхности из темного стекла все-таки видны. Готовить этот француз умеет, что ли?  
\- Что ты сказал? - повторяет Крис, усаживаясь на высокий стул и упираясь локтями в столешницу. Том косится из-за плеча и шарит в ящиках и шкафчиках, достает медную турку и банку кофе. Кофе итальянский, и Крис хочет отпустить шуточку про отсутствие у Тома патриотизма, но понимает, что не знает, есть ли хороший французский кофе.  
\- Café au lait? - спрашивает Том, и Крис вдруг осознает, что понял. От этого становится неожиданно приятно.  
\- Ага!  
Том сводит брови на переносице и качает головой, цокая языком.  
\- Non. Dis "oui", - его губы забавно вытягиваются в трубочку на секунду, и Крис заворожено смотрит на это движение. Ну точно как девушка, которая ждет поцелуя.  
\- Уи, - повторяет Крис, но губы не вытягивает - еще чего! Том криво усмехается, и Крису это очень не нравится. Так, думает он, палачи усмехались, когда укладывали приговоренных к смерти на гильотину.  
\- Non, - ну что за недолеченный насморк у всех этих французов! - regarde mes lèvres, - Том подносит пальцы к губам, касается самыми кончиками уголка рта, - oui.  
Том показательно проводит те же манипуляции губами, что и в первый раз, и Крис чувствует, что почему-то краснеет. А ведь движение совершенно невинное. Но глаза Тома озорно блестят, и Крис, зачарованный, осторожно складывает губы трубочкой:  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien! - наваждение проходит, и Крис видит радость озорного мальчишки на лице своего учителя. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Крис смотрит на повернувшегося к плите Тома, скользит взглядом по обтянутой белой рубашкой спине, аппетитной заднице, длинным стройным ногам. Ведь молодой совсем, не намного старше самого Криса.  
Том мечется между холодильником и плитой, подогревает молоко и параллельно варит кофе, напевает под нос песенку, которую Крис неоднократно слышал в кафе, барах и ресторанах. Вообще, известная песенка-то. Стандартная французская картавость, которая Криса раздражает, в этой песенке выходит у Тома очень забавно - как маленький моторчик периодически начинает бодро тарахтеть. Крис прислушивается, понимает только пару слов - milord и je, если быть честным. Том ставит перед ним пиалу с теплым café au lait, делает приглашающий жест рукой и отпивает из второй пиалы.  
\- S'il te plait, - Том все так же не отводит взгляда, и Крис делает осторожный глоток. Вкусно.  
\- Как будет "вкусно"?  
Том улыбается как кот, которому досталась целая миска свежих сливок:  
\- Dis "bon".

Крис просто умирает от безделья. В течение недели он держит обещание, данное маме - не кутить с друзьями и не отходить от Тома. И он послушно сидит в квартире французика, не отвечая на звонки от желающих увидеться и прогулять ночь до утра. Оно и к лучшему, наверное - цвет лица становится просто замечательным без ежедневных возлияний. И режим приходит в норму. Но к воскресенью терпение заканчивается. Хотя Крис развлекает себя, как может - наблюдает за своим учителем. Играть в единственную игру для найденной под одной из стопок журналов консоли, пусть эта игра и Assassin's Creed, тоже надоедает, знаете ли. Крис долго пытался допытаться у Тома, есть ли у него еще какие-то игры. Тот, поняв, о чем речь, только покачал головой и закатил глаза.  
За неделю наблюдений Крис узнает много нового. Например, что Том сладкоежка (дня не проходит без профитролей и трюфелей), что он просыпается в десять (пусть даже лег с рассветом), что он бегает по утрам около площади Сен-Пьер, что у него, судя по найденным и втихую посмотренным фото в альбоме на полке в гостиной, был парень. Красивый, надо сказать. Намного больше похожий на француза, чем сам Том - темноволосый, пухлогубый, ужасно смахивающий на Луи Гарреля. На нескольких фото эти двое целуются, обнимаются. На остальных просто сидят рядом или корчат рожи. Но чувствуется - они пара. Такое всегда чувствуется. Это открытие очень веселит Криса, и теперь он периодически делает многозначительные движения обеими бровями, когда Том пытается что-то втолковать ему по-французски. Том сначала вздрагивал удивленно, а теперь не обращает никакого внимания на это, даже в лице не меняется.

Кстати, про французский.

За неделю Крис узнал, как будет "спасибо", "пожалуйста", "доброе утро" и запомнил слово "con" - Том часто так его называет - например, иногда так зовет утром кофе пить. Крис уверен, что "con" - это "ученик", или "мужик", или "дружище", или "бро".

Воскресенье начинается с того, что Крис случайно садится на англо-французский словарь, непонятно откуда взявшийся на диване в гостиной, и, громко выругавшись, решает использовать словарь по назначению - найти там это загадочное "con". И находит.

\- Меня зовут Крис! - ревет Крис, влетая в спальню к Тому. Тот хватается за сердце, едва не падая с кровати, на которой сидит, сложив длинные ноги по-турецки. Глаза у него, кажется, больше, чем у совы. Он в ужасе. Он близок к обмороку. Но Крис доволен тем, что чуть не до инфаркта этого говнюка напугал. Этого даже мало, и Крис запускает словарь прямо в подушки за спиной Тома. Тот инстинктивно пригибается, потом быстро сграбастывает книжонку и отползает поближе к телефону, что стоит на прикроватной тумбочке.  
\- Меня зовут Крис! Крис, а не мудила! Или что ты в это слово вкладывал, а? - Крис щурится, вглядывается в лицо испуганного поведением сожителя лягушатника, надвигается, дрожа от возмущения и потирая кулак ладонью, - идиот? Придурок? Пизда? Что, ты, гад, имел в виду?!  
Том делает судорожный вдох и тихо говорит, глядя совиными глазами:  
\- Я... Не понимать... - и что-то на своем тарабарском. Крис понимает только "полис".  
\- Я тебе дам "полис", засранец! - Крис залезает на кровать, хватает рыжего за футболку на груди и притягивает к себе вплотную, так, что их носы сталкиваются, - не понимает он меня. Я тебя тоже не понимаю!  
Том хлопает длиннющими ресницами и вдруг просовывает руку между собой и Крисом. В пальцах зажат словарь. Крис смотрит на словарь, потом на Тома, снова на словарь и разжимает кулаки.  
\- Тю... - Крис листает книжку, пытаясь найти нужные слова, - аппеле...же... - фраза строится с огромными интервалами и титаническими усилиями, - ун кон.  
Том еще несколько раз моргает, а потом заливается смехом, запрокидывает голову и снова едва не грохается с кровати на пол. Крис сопит, сжимает зубы и думает, что эту шею с острым кадыком надо бы свернуть.  
Том, наконец, минуты через три приходит в себя - в какой-то момент, кажется, он был близок задохнуться от гогота, - отбирает у Криса словарь и снова начинает говорить что-то. Медленно. Но Крис все равно ни хрена не понимает, пыжится, пытаясь вспомнить, не слышал ли он хоть что-нибудь до этого момента. Кажется, слышал. Это проклятое "же". Том замолкает, проводит по волосам всей пятерней и берет отброшенный словарь, долго-долго листает его с ужасно деловым видом и, наконец, поднимает на Криса глаза:  
\- Я буду твой интимный словарь. Это будет работать, - Том пожимает плечами, - кажется.  
Крис не верит своим ушам. Этот французик серьезно предлагает то, о чем он думает? В ответ на хмурый взгляд Том только хитро улыбается и стягивает футболку. Под ней оказывается красивый стройный торс. Крис кашляет, чувствует, что краснеет, как школьница, и почти ляпает "нет-нет-нет, я не могу". А потом вдруг думает - почему не совместить возможно приятное с относительно полезным?  
Том касается пальцами своих губ и говорит:  
\- Les lèvres, - своего подбородка, - le menton, - своей шеи, - le cou.  
\- Ле левр, - шепчет Крис, провожая взглядом руку Тома, - ле монтон, ле ку.  
Том коротко облизывает губы кончиком кораллово-розового языка, и палец его перемещается ниже, на грудь:  
\- La poitrine, - скользит к окружности соска, кожа на котором цвета жженого сахара, - le bout de sein.  
Крис стаскивает майку, растрепанные светлые волосы падают на глаза, и он сдувает их, тянется рукой к ребрам Тома. Тот подставляется, как кот, щурится и с жутким акцентом мурлычет, в последний момент перехватывая Криса за запястье, не давая прикоснуться:  
\- Сначала повторить.  
Засранец картавый. Крис фыркает, закусывает губу и проводит пальцем по груди Тома - от ключицы до соска:  
\- Ле пуетрин, - грассирование не выходит, получается что-то жуткое, но Том ободряюще улыбается и кивает, - ле бу... Ле бу дё сан.  
И Том отпускает запястье, позволяет дотронуться до себя. Крис удивляется, какая приятная на ощупь кожа у этого французика - теплая, гладкая, бархатная. Крис подползает ближе, проводит ладонью от длинной жилистой шеи к крепкому плечу.  
\- Как будет "плечо"? - голос Криса срывается на хриплый шепот - от медовой кожи сумасшедше пахнет молоком и грецким орехом. Интересно, это духи у него такие или это естественный запах?  
\- L'épaule, - Том выдыхает это прямо Крису в губы, замирая в миллиметре от прикосновения, - dis "l'épaule".  
\- Ль эполь, - выходит смазано и едва слышно, потому что звуки теряются в поцелуе.

Рот Тома - сладкий и кофейно-горчащий, как его любимые конфеты, и Крису кажется, что его затягивают зыбучие пески губ, рук, которые обвивают его, скользят по лопаткам, по пояснице, по животу. Зыбучие пески - это голос Тома, и язык, на котором он говорит, больше не кажется безобразным бульканьем - он льется дивной песней парижских огоньков, эльзасских виноградников, лавандового Прованса. Том кружит голову, как молодое вино. Рыжий веснушчатый праздник божоле нуво.  
\- Что ты сказал? - Крис утыкается носом в тайное местечко за мочкой, ведет языком вдоль твердой мышцы, собирая пряность и соль.  
\- L'élixir de ta bouche où l'amour se pavane, - Том шепчет это прямо на ухо медленно, почти по слогам, задыхаясь, и Крис разбирает слова на звуки, запоминает мелодию, хотя не понимает ничего, кроме "л'амур", которое у Тома на языке играет шепотом тонкого ручейка, искрит мазками с той странной полупрозрачной картины в его коридоре. Не рано он про любовь-то? Хотя черт этих французов разберет. Да и важно ли это?  
\- Как будет "поцелуй меня"? - Крис укладывает Тома поперек кровати на живот, прикусывает кожу на его загривке, ловит аромат трав и полевых цветов, путающийся в его волосах.   
\- Embrassez-moi, - Том выгибается, и на тонких зацелованных губах блестит удивительно порочная ухмылка, - dis.  
В его глазах - требование, приказ. Такому учителю нельзя не подчиниться.  
\- Амбрессе муа, - Крис никак не может поймать нужное произношение. Том изворачивается, прихватывает его нижнюю губу зубами и тянет. Плевать на произношение. Успеется.

За их первый секс Крис узнает больше слов на французском, чем за всю неделю, проведенную в квартире с видом на Сакре-Кёр. Baiser - поцелуй, encore - еще, plus lentement - медленнее, сравнительная степень наречия, plus profondėment - глубже, тоже сравнительная степень наречия. Крису нравится постигать премудрости французской грамматики так. Этот гортанно стонущий с очаровательным грассированием в середине его имени учебник несравнимо лучше, чем талмуды по немецкой грамматике из колледжа и университета.  
Они долго еще лежат, раскатившись в стороны, переводя дыхание и улыбаясь. Крис улыбается, потому что затея родителей обучить сыночка французскому приобретает крайне захватывающий оборот, Том... Фиг его знает, чего он улыбается. Хорошо ему, очевидно же.  
\- Том, - Крис не смотрит в сторону любовника, потому что лень поворачивать голову, - как сказать...  
Том фыркает:  
\- Надо учить тебя говорить эта фраза en Français.  
Он слишком резко садится на кровати, свешивая голые ступни на пол, и охает. Крис самодовольно ухмыляется - еще бы ты не охал.  
\- Так научи, - Крис перебарывает свою блаженную ленцу и подкатывается к Тому, гладит еще влажную от пота спину, очерчивая впадинки на пояснице, а потом нагло вцепляется в розовую от шлепков ягодицу. Том косится на него через плечо, пребольно хлопает Криса по руке и встает:  
\- La leçon est finie, Chris. J'ai faim.  
\- Что? - выходит как-то обиженно - Крис вовсе не против остаться после уроков. Но Том непреклонен. Он начинает насвистывать какую-то песенку и, кажется, забыв о боли в очаровательном упругом седалище, начинает пританцовывать, одеваясь.  
\- Я голоден, - Том застегивает белоснежную рубашку, двигает бровями, глядя на одежду Криса, неаккуратной кучкой сваленную у кровати, - ты надеть красивое, понятно?  
Крис раскидывает ноги и руки в разные стороны, морской звездой развалившись на постели, закатывает глаза:  
\- Красивое?  
Том щелкает пальцами, нахмурив брови - ищет нужное слово, но сдается после пятнадцати секунд бормотания под нос совершенно не подходящих прилагательных и раздраженно буркает:  
\- Oui, le beau!  
Крис переворачивается на бок, внимательно глядя на Тома. Тот застегивает часы на изящном запястье с явственно выпирающей косточкой.  
\- "Ле бо" значит "красивый"?  
Том кивает.  
\- Тю... - Крис закусывает верхнюю губу, шумно втягивает воздух. Так, это просто, это самое легкое в грамматике - обороты типа "я есть", "ты есть". В глазах Тома - прозрачно-голубых, с рыжинкой у самого зрачка, украденной у его же встрепанных кудряшек, - ободряющая надежда, - тю э бо.  
Том очаровательно краснеет, заливается пунцовым от шеи до ушей, и мягкая, недоверчивая улыбка, дрожа, рождается на его губах. Крис кивает, убеждаясь в правильности своих слов:  
\- Тю э бо.

Том не зря просит его "надеть красивое" - он ведет Криса обедать в милое кафе в двух шагах от дома, и выглядит Том при этом так, словно сошел с последних страниц Эсквайра. Сначала Крис, одевшийся как обычно - ради ланча не стоило выпендриваться, футболки и джинсов вполне довольно, - чувствует себя ужасно неуютно. То ли из-за контраста между выхолощенным Томом и собой, то ли из-за того, что девушки, гомонящей стайкой расположившиеся за соседним столиком, смотрят не на него, высоченного блондина, отлитого природой по той же форме, что и античные атлеты, а на этого изобретательного преподавателя, состоящего из прямых линий и острых углов. Крис мнет в руках тканевую салфетку, бросает ее, потому что рвать ее все же не стоит, и превращает в прах три бумажные, пока Том, сияя, как начищенный пятицентовик, любезничает с официантом, опустив вейфереры на кончик носа.  
Нежное поквакивание девушек начинает раздражать до зубовного скрежета после того, как Том, доверительно что-то шепнув официанту напоследок, вдруг оборачивается к ним и лучезарно улыбается. Ну уж дудки. Не Крис предложил такой способ изучения языка. Теперь преподаватель его. Личный.  
\- Что ты заказал? - Крис старается разжимать челюсти, задавая вопрос, но получается это плохо, потому Том, сняв очки, хмурится и по-птичьи наклоняет голову к плечу - не понял ни слова. Еще бы он чего-то понял - Крис сам с трудом сказанное сквозь зубы может разобрать.  
\- Ке... Ке тю... - словарный запас, естественно, заканчивается в самый неподходящий момент, и Крис делает неопределенное движение рукой в сторону меню, - ну ты понял.  
Том, видимо, умеет мысли читать. Он складывает губы в правильную "о" и кивает, откидываясь на стуле:  
\- Le café, deux croissants, - Том показывает два пальца, но Крис нетерпеливо кивает, требуя продолжать без пояснений - уж до двух он по-французски считать умеет, - le jus d'orange, - Крис снова кивает, чувствуя, что раздражение уходит - голос Тома мягок, а все слова неожиданно понятны, - tu comprends?  
\- Oui, - произносит Крис, все делая правильно - вытягивая губы, то есть. Пусть Том видит - он старается. Правда ведь старается. Пусть пока не выучить французский, а только отвлечь внимание на себя, но тем не менее. Том едва ощутимо касается покоящейся поверх останков салфеток ладони Криса, обхватывает его пальцы и на секунду их сжимает:  
\- Magnifique!

Этой же ночью у Криса урок страноведения. Он узнает, что французский поцелуй в стране вина и д'Артаньяна называется английским, и Том долго и тщательно обучает Криса всем премудростям и тонкостям этого дела. La langue - язык, la bouche - рот. А потом Том с наслаждением экзаменует своего ученика. И Крис держит экзамен прекрасно. Впервые с начальной школы он отличник.  
Крис узнает, что оргазм - это маленькая смерть, la petite mort. И удивляется, как точен этот эвфемизм. По крайней мере, с Томом они действительно умирают ненадолго, на секунду, и тело Тома, гибкое, вздрагивает в агонии, блестит в скудном свете, льющемся через щелку между дверью и косяком. Том повторяет: "Continue", Том не позволяет остановиться.  
Крис узнает уже на рассвете, когда из расслабленной ватной полудремы его вылавливает влажное карминное нутро томова рта, его ребристое небо, его шершавый кошачий язык и шелковая поверхность внутренней стороны его щек, что это называется "французской любовью". Крис прижимает подбородок к груди, видит Тома, который устроился между его бедер. На плечах Тома - пурпурные следы его, крисовых, пальцев и персиковые мазки сонного солнечного света. Том открывает глаза, пристально смотрит, и у Криса кружится голова. Этого взгляда вполне достаточно. La petite mort.

Когда они просыпаются - в десять, строго по расписанию, - Том нежится, золотой на белых подушках, потягивается и критически оглядывает засосы на груди - два слева, третий справа, у самого соска. Слава богу, он пока не может на свою шею взглянуть - там Крис повесил целое ожерелье из дурно обработанного янтаря и агата.  
\- Пора учиться читать французский язык, - вдруг мечтательно произносит Том, опускает руку к полу, лезет пальцами под кровать и извлекает на свет божий книгу в обложке без рисунка. Просто зеленый потертый переплет, ничего примечательного. Крис подползает к растрепанному учителю поближе, закидывает руку ему за голову и приглядывается к книжонке. Может, это эротика? У французов всегда неплохо получалось писать эротику. Да и порнуху, что стесняться.  
\- Ли-вер де лек-тур, - почти по слогам читает Крис полустершиеся вдавленные буквы. Острый локоть Тома тут же впивается между седьмым и восьмым ребром.  
\- Livre de lecture. Dis!  
\- Ливр де лектюр, - шипит Крис, потирая ушиб и кривясь - больно ужасно. А ведь и не кажется костлявым ни на первый, ни на второй взгляд, ни на ощупь. А как лягнется, как ткнет своими коленками-локотками...  
\- Bien, - и улыбается, змеюка.  
Когда Том открывает первую страницу, Крис хлопает глазами и глупо ржет, глядя на нарисованных над текстом пухлощекого, совершенно омерзительного мальчишку и здоровенного откормленного енота - кстати, довольно забавного:  
\- Не, ты что, серьезно? Это же детская книга!  
Том то ли делает вид, что ни черта не понимает, то ли действительно не улавливает смысла возмущений со стороны ученика, и говорит:  
\- Сначала читать я. Потом ты будешь читать слова мальчик.  
Крис все еще не верит в происходящее - ну ведь сейчас Том засмеется, отбросит книжку и начнет учить его еще каким-нибудь интересным словам. И гораздо более интересным способом. Реально, кстати, работающим. Крис вот уже точно знает, что хочет спросить - как будет “пойдем в твою спальню”. Но Том серьезен, как мертвый Ким Чен Ир.  
Он почти по слогам, как для дебила, читает написанный на страничке диалог. С выражением, старательно так - еще бы на кухню сбегал за табуреткой и встал на нее. И периодически косится на Криса - мол, улавливаешь? Крис, поняв, что это не шутка, смиряется и кивает, показательно сведя брови на переносице.  
\- Lis avec moi, - говорит мучитель и читает первую строчку, за енотика, - Salut! Je m’appelle Hercules. Et toi, tu t’appelles comment?  
Господи, енот по имени Эркюль. Кто это придумал вообще? Крис буквально чувствует, как под черепом начинает плавиться мозг:  
\- Же мапель Пиер.  
\- Пьер! - снова ощутимый тычок под ребра, на этот раз, слава богу, не такой болезненный, - tu as quel âge?  
Крис смотрит на следующую фразу, видит числительное, пытается быстро досчитать по-французски до пяти - черт побери, ведь Том читал это вслух только что! - а получается только до четырех и не дальше, и потому он решает потянуть время:  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Енот спрашивать “Сколько тебе лет”.  
Блядь, вот как можно быть таким серьезным, когда произносишь такую чушь? Крис долго смотрит Тому в глаза, надеясь разглядеть в них золотистую смешинку, но Том - кремень. От этой выдержки Крис в таком шоке, что вспоминает - кажется, вспоминает, - как будет “пять”.  
\- Синьк ан.  
Господи, он ведь правда чувствует себя пятилетним болваном.   
Том расцветает широкой улыбкой и, вытянув шею, быстро чмокает Криса в кончик носа, а потом снова корчит серьезную мину и продолжает:  
\- Ça va?

Еще через пару недель Крис замечает, что говорит с Томом несложными предложениями, но исключительно по-французски, и радуется этому как ребенок. Прогресс! Очевидный прогресс! Он наконец выясняет у Тома, в чем разница между теми двумя картинами и что его так возмутило.  
\- Первый, - Том лениво листает свежий номер Ле Монд, нацепив на нос очки в толстой черной оправе и положив ноги Крису на колени, - это Клод Моне. Второй - Эдуард Мане.  
Крис молчит. А ларчик просто открывался. Том поднимает глаза от газеты, видит, какое сильное впечатление произвел на Криса, и, видимо, решает оправдаться:  
\- Это два разных человека.  
\- Да я уже понял…  
Так вот почему они такие разные, картины эти. Второй - тот, который Эдуард, - Крису нравится больше.  
Вдруг у Криса в голове словно лампочка загорается, и он ставит купленный вчера Fallout на паузу.  
\- Эти картины… - Крис не то мычит, не то рычит, понимая, что не знает, как будет по-французски “оригинал”. Том выручает:  
\- Да, оригиналы.  
Крис кивает и улыбается широко-широко:  
\- Оригиналы. Точно. Спасибо!

Какое богатство висит у Тома на стенах, Крис понимает только через три дня, когда они с Томом валяются в постели (entrer - входить, caresser - гладить, ласкать, prudement, racaille - осторожнее, сволочь), и Крис читает текст о Клоде Моне из учебника для старшеклассников. Естественно, вслух.  
\- Откуда у тебя такие деньги? - Крис в глубоком шоке. Учебник совсем новый, и в нем написано, что примерная стоимость картины - Крис готов поклясться, что это именно та, что висит у Тома в коридоре - по оценке Сотбис - пять миллионов фунтов. Том пожимает плечами, словно его спросили, клубничный ему джем принести или малиновый. Хотя даже к выбору джема он обычно относится с большим вниманием.  
\- Я рантье. У меня поместье в Эльзасе. Я его сдаю.  
Крис прикидывает, какого размера должно быть поместье и каких размеров Том получает ренту, раз хватает на оригиналы этого Моне.  
\- И зачем ты тогда учишь меня? - вопрос слетает с языка быстрее, чем Крис успевает подумать. С одной стороны, это радует - значит, построить такую фразу на французском уже совершенно не составляет проблемы. С другой - Том всегда просил сначала думать, а потом говорить.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - просто улыбается Том и отбирает учебник у Криса, прижимается сухими тонкими губами к его скуле, - давай, у нас есть еще много слов, которые стоит узнать. Например...  
Эту тарабарщину Крис уже собирает с губ Тома языком. Так французский вкуснее.

Еще через три недели Том и Крис сидят с родителями Криса в ресторане, едят устриц и пьют шампанское. Сын видится с родителями впервые за все то время, что живет в завешанной дорогущими картинами и заваленной макулатурой разной степени ценности квартирке Тома. За окнами от пола до потолка блестит и мелькает парижский вечер, небо почти выцвело из нефритового в изжелта-черный, вечный цвет ночного небесного купола над электрическими пожарищами больших городов. Крис думает, что с большим удовольствием съел бы хороший бифштекс, но эти трое, mama, papa et Thomas, воркуют по-французски и очевидно наслаждаются ужином, поэтому разрушать эту устрично-игристую идиллию требованием нормальной еды как-то неудобно.  
Крис понимает все, о чем они говорят, хотя стрекочут они быстро. Даже Том, который в присутствии Криса всегда сбавляет стандартную для француза скорость речи, сейчас трещит, как крылья стрекозы. Они обсуждают успехи Криса в изучении языка методом “погружения” (ученик едва сдерживает пошлое хрюканье, а учитель даже бровью не поводит), нового Папу и результаты Нобелевской премии по литературе.  
Крис незаметно записывает на салфетке имя писательницы, которая ее получила. Слава богу, англичанка. Значит, прочитать ее опусы будет просто.  
Таких салфеток распихано несметное количество по всем крисовым карманам, рюкзакам и сумкам, парочка даже лежит в коробке с Fallout’ом. На этих салфетках - быстро и порой с чудовищными ошибками записаны на слух имена и фамилии авторов, художников, режиссеров, названия книг и фильмов, стихотворений, о которых упоминал Том. Крис старательно продирался через Превера, смог (конечно же, с помощью словаря) прочитать до середины сборник Верлена и запомнить строки про худого Пьеро, столь гибкого на грубом холсте, но никак не может сам осилить “Пьяный корабль”, хотя, когда его нараспев читал Том, покачивая в пальцах тонконогий винный бокал, текст Рембо казался таким простым и понятным…  
Крис прекрасно понимает, что ему гораздо интереснее узнавать Тома, чем его язык, но рыжий улыбчивый француз талдычит, что без знания языка нельзя понять ни страну, ни ее жителей. А Крису кажется, что он и так все понимает. Чего непонятного? Том ему нравится, и Том замечательный. Вот все французы - лягушатники, снобы и неженки, а этот - нет. Ничего сложного. Чувство, тем более такое, не обязательно наряжать в заковыристые французские словечки с кучей лишних букв. Это тебе не спряжение глаголов третьей группы.

В какой-то момент Крис забывает, что они живут вместе только потому, что один учит другого французскому.

\- Крис, когда ты планируешь вернуться домой?  
Вопрос отца застает врасплох, бьет прицельно и оказывается разрывным патроном и светошумовой гранатой одновременно. Ответить нечего. Слова вдруг заканчиваются и в родном английском, и во впитанном с поцелуями, выученном со стонами французском, и даже в забытом университетском немецком. Крис долго смотрит в синие-синие, как у него самого, глаза матери, в которых, кажется, мелькает понимание происходящего, отводит взгляд и секунд десять молча гипнотизирует пустую раковину из-под устрицы. Вернуться домой? А Том? А petit déjeuner голышом каждое утро? А его рыжевато-золотые кудряшки? А как же la langue - язык, le bout de sein - сосок, les lèvres - губы? А его вечно торчащая из-под одеяла нога? А его презрительно сморщенный нос - “Иисусе, не рычи ты так! Грассирование делается легонько, просто! А ты что делаешь”? А его картавое “Кг’ис”?  
\- Знаете, - мягкий голос Тома заставляет моргнуть и наконец вернуться в реальность, где есть ресторан, стол, скатерть любимого мамой оттенка яичной скорлупы, родители и чертовы моллюски, - я думаю, нам понадобится еще хотя бы пару дней, - Том косится на Криса, вопросительно поднимает аккуратную бровь.  
\- Да,  
\- Крис кивает, и на душе должно быть радостно, потому что стараниями Тома у них теперь есть еще пара дней. Но внутри все крутит, вертит и жжет.  
Потому что дымка рассеялась. Потому что за этим столом они вдруг снова учитель и ученик.

Когда они возвращаются к Тому, часы уже показывают полночь. Том навеселе - он перебрал с шампанским, и пузырьки искрятся в его взгляде, его голосе, в смехе. Крис же, хоть и пытается улыбаться в ответ на неожиданно пошлые шуточки, чувствует, что сейчас возьмет да и разобьет все эти рамки с картинами. Возможно, себе об голову.  
Урока этой ночью не случается - Том, едва приземлившись на постель, отключается со счастливой улыбкой на губах, и Крис не тревожит его. К черту страноведенье, к черту грамматику, к черту домашнее чтение. Крис бродит по комнатам и пытается вспомнить, куда он засунул свой чемодан. Тот предсказуемо находится в соседней с томовой спальней комнате, которая изначально предполагалась как спальня для ученика.  
Удивительно. Он ведь целую неделю тут проспал. Этот период воспринимается теперь как чужая жизнь. Как быстро можно привыкнуть к хорошему. Крис, складывая в ненасытное брюхо небольшого на вид, но вместительного чемодана свои вещи, старательно гонит от себя горькую, мерзкую, предательскую мысль: Тому платили за обучение Криса. Не бесплатно же он его, остолопа, взял. Мысль навязчивая, как комар, вьется, ускользает из-под ладони, когда хочешь прихлопнуть. И Крис позволяет ей укусить себя, впиться, вцепиться. Неужели вот так оно все и закончится? Спасибо, было приятно тебя учить, удачи на заждавшемся посту в здании с видом на Эйфелеву башню. Неужели Том просто учил его? Учил, и ничего больше. Только вот таким странным, экзотическим методом. Виноват ли Том, раз ничего другое в случае со столь непробиваемым учеником не помогало, а это вдруг сработало? Наверняка папа отвалил приличную сумму за такое продолжительное время усиленного обучения. И Том получил неплохую прибавку к ренте за свое поместье. И приятно провел время.

Будь оно все проклято, если все именно так.

Том появляется в дверях комнаты в семь утра, помятый, зевающий, трущий мутные после сна глаза. Одна особенно непослушная кудряшка на затылке гордо торчит против всяких законов физики.  
\- Крис?  
Кажется, Том не очень понимает, что происходит. Крис сидит напротив собранного чемодана и смотрит в стену. Вообще-то, он сидит так уже час.  
\- Крис, ты уже уезжаешь?  
\- Видимо, да.  
Говорить с Томом не очень хочется. Потому что можно сорваться и наговорить гадостей. А портить все выяснением отношений не хочется. Хотя, какая, в сущности, разница - послевкусие все равно мерзкое.  
Том вздыхает, долго массирует переносицу пальцами и наконец пожимает плечами:  
\- Ладно. Я просто думал…  
\- А я не думал, - Крис чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть - и будет большой скандал, причем инициатором будет именно он. Он всегда долго себя накручивает молча, а потом взрывается в один прекрасный момент - и все, привет.  
Том хмурится, и Крис кожей ощущает его взгляд, который впивается, рыскает по лицу, по шее, по рукам, словно ищет чего-то. Крис встает, нарочито бодро и радостно хлопает себя по бедрам и берет чемодан за ручку:  
\- Я поехал.  
Том будто только сейчас осознает, что Крис не шутит. Глаза у французика становятся размером с кофейные блюдца:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечает Крис. Честность всегда была его сильной стороной. И выходит из комнаты. А затем и из квартиры.

Том стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, еще минуты две. А потом идет на кухню. Варить кофе.

Проходит месяц. Том посещает поместье, чудесно проводит время в оставленном за собой крыле огромного дома, почти не сталкиваясь со съемщиками, много катается на велосипеде мимо бесконечных холмов с зелеными боками виноградников и посещает замок Бернштайн. Возвращается в Париж он почти радостный. Почти - потому что надо войти в квартиру, которую он покинул на следующий день после отъезда Криса. Было как-то… неуютно, что ли. Никто не задавал неожиданных глупых вопросов, никто не переспрашивал по тридцать семь раз “Что ты сказал? Как?”  
Никто не подпрыгивал на диване, размахивая руками над головой как мальчишка, когда проходил очередную миссию в какой-нибудь игре.  
Никто не спрашивал, как сказать: “Я хочу тебя”.  
Никто не спрашивал, как сказать: “Можно тебя обнять?”  
Никто не спрашивал: “Тебе хорошо со мной?”

Том никогда не врал, отвечая на этот вопрос. Конечно, хорошо. Кто бы знал, что будет именно так хорошо.

Квартира пустая, пыльная. Том бросает сумку в коридоре, проходит в кухню, делает пару глотков воды прямо из-под крана. На автоответчике, который он прослушивает, пока бесцельно бродит по гостиной, привычно огибая залежи книг, четыре сообщения от мадам Хемсворт. В первом она сердечно благодарит учителя за проделанную работу, сравнимую, по ее мнению, только со строительством египетских пирамид в одиночку. Том усмехается - так вот какие булыжники лежат на его плечах, давят на грудь и мешают насладиться очарованием лета. Во втором она аккуратно спрашивает, не желает ли Том приехать за деньгами или хотя бы прислать номер своего банковского счета. Эти же вопросы, только гораздо более настойчивые, звучащие одновременно и по-деловому, и обеспокоенно, звучат в следующем сообщении. Том трет ладонями лицо, шею, борется с непонятно откуда взявшейся и вставшей в глотке склизким твердым комом тошнотой. О деньгах он забыл. И вспоминать не хочется.  
Четвертое сообщение он прослушать до конца не успевает, потому что раздается громкий, упорно длящийся секунд десять звонок в дверь, прерывая мадам Хемсворт на неуверенном "у меня есть к вам один вопрос, Том, тут такая ситуация, вы не могли бы..." Том не слышит за неумолкающим звоном, чего конкретно он не мог бы, едва не зажимает уши ладонями, идя к двери. Кого черт принес?  
Когда он распахивает дверь (о, эта ужасная, непростительная, порочная привычка не смотреть в глазок!), кажется, случается рождение сверхновой. Потому что стоящий на пороге Крис сияет, как тысяча солнц. Том пару раз медленно, недоверчиво моргает, потому что появление этого австралийского чудика еще более неожиданно, чем его уход.  
\- Хватит звонить, пожалуйста, - наконец говорит Том, глядя на широченную, совершенно мальчишескую улыбку, в радостно сияющие глаза. Крис убирает палец с кнопочки и ляпает на английском, но Том понимает - фраза явно не из Шекспира:  
\- Охренеть как я рад тебя видеть!  
\- Говори по-французски, - не удерживается Том. Видимо, уже рефлекс выработался.  
Крис фыркает, но старательно проговаривает все то же самое на приличном, но потрясающе тягучем французском. Более или менее поставленное грассирование и неискоренимый австралийский акцент, который, наверное, каким-нибудь диковинным растением типа банксии проклюнется даже над крисовой могилой, в сочетании звучат просто убийственно. Том ухмыляется, опускает глаза и замечает стоящий рядом с Крисом знакомый чемодан. В этот раз он забит вещами до треска швов.  
\- Я тут экзамен на знание деловой лексики завалил, - весело сообщает Крис, отодвигая Тома с дороги и проходя в коридор, громыхая баулом по паркету, - когда я попытался читать им... - Крис заминается, вытягивает губы трубочкой, шарит взглядом по висящим на стене картинам, словно пытается найти там помощи, - Верлена! Да, Верлена. Они не оценили.  
Кажется, он реально удивлен, что экзаменаторы не приняли чтение стихов "проклятого поэта" вместо экономических и политических терминов.  
\- Да ты что? - Том все еще ошарашен появлением Криса, но язвить у него получается, хотя он, честно сказать, восхищен - неужели правда что-то запомнил наизусть, - вот ублюдки.  
\- Ага, - активно кивает Крис, - и я подумал, что как-то неправильно это - взять и бросить эту затею.  
Том кашляет в кулак:  
\- И?  
\- Теперь ты меня будешь учить деловому французскому, - сообщает Крис. Все та же ослепительная, все австралийское солнце впитавшая улыбка продолжает сверкать на его губах, но в глазах - Том готов поклясться, что никогда такого не замечал, - мелькает неуверенность, - будешь ведь?  
Том на секунду представляет, каково это будет - тем же методом преподавать язык дипломатический, экономический, политический. Крис смотрит так, что Том чувствует - если он откажется, этот синеглазый великан зарыдает, как пятилетняя девочка.  
А еще Том чувствует, что не откажется.


End file.
